Berawal Dari Tatap
by Kousaka Reina
Summary: Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, hidupnya dijungkir balikkan oleh satu kata yang disebabkan oleh satu orang. "Aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak diantar pulang oleh lelaki yang sudah bertunangan dengan gadis lain," Apa Hinata masih mampu membuka hati untuk cinta yang baru ?/Drama/Romance/Chp 1 UP!/Review, please !


Hah.

Gadis itu membuang nafasnya kasar. Saat ini penampilannya benar-benar kacau. Kemeja peach dan rok hitam kerja selututnya benar-benar kusut. Begitu juga dengan surai indigo panjangnya yang mencuat kemana-mana.

Namun begitu, sang gadis tak peduli. Ia berada di apartemennya sendiri, jadi Ia tak perlu repot menahan malu kalau saja dirinya berada di jalanan umum dengan keadaan seperti saat ini.

Hidupnya dijungkir balikkan oleh satu kata yang disebabkan oleh satu orang. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, mimpi-mimpi bersama yang sudah Ia rencanakan sejak kurang lebih 3 tahun lalu berlalu begitu saja bagai debu yang dihembus dalam satu nafas. Lenyap, bahkan tak bersisa.

 _Apa ini yang dinamakan patah hati ?_

.

.

 _ **Berawal dari Tatap**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – Is that broken heart ?**_

Drama. A bit hurt/comfort. Romance

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Dirinya terus bergumam, masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Langit-langit kamar apartemennya menjadi pemandangannya yang menyedihkan saat ini, dimana dirinya dibayang-bayangi oleh kejadian tak terduga beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _ **Flashback on**_

"Hinata, kau langsung pulang?"

Yang dipanggil seketika menoleh saat gadis bersurai pirang panjang menghampiri meja kerjanya.

"Ah, Ino. Tentu saja. Apa kau mau mengajakku makan setelah ini ?" Gadis bernama Hinata kembali bertanya, dirinya tak lepas dari kegiatannya yang tengah membereskan beberapa berkas di meja kerjanya.

"Ck, rencana awalku begitu. Tapi kau tahu, Sai ternyata pulang malam ini tanpa memberitahuku. Dan dia memaksaku untuk kencan dadakan."

Gadis yang disebut Ino hanya mendengus kecil mengingat bagaimana sang kekasih –Sai- yang tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk pergi malam ini. Dan dengan setengah hati Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk mengajak Hinata makan malam.

"Padahal aku ingin makan malam bersamamu." Lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang masih betah dengan setumpuk berkas dihadapannya.

Melihat betapa rekan sekantornya itu sangat ingin pergi bersamanya, Hinata hanya terkekeh kecil. Sejenak Ia berhenti dari aktivitasnya lalu-

"Kalau begitu aku ikut kalian berkencan." Hinata berucap sambil tersenyum manis dan itu malah membuat Ino bergidik ngeri.

 _Sejak kapan Hinata ingin jadi perusak hubungan orang ?_

"Kau masih waras kan ? Kau sedang tidak berkelahi dengan pacarmu kan, Hinata ?"

 _ **Ddrrtt Ddrrttt**_

"Ah, umur panjang. Dia menelponku."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Hinata langsung mengangkat teleponnya dan beranjak dari meja kerjanya sedikit menjauh dari rekannya itu.

...

"Aku sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi aku langsung pulang. Ada apa ?"

...

"Sekarang ? Baiklah, kau tunggu saja disana. Aku akan menyusulmu."

...

"Iya-iya aku akan berhati-hati."

...

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bukan anak SMA lagi."

...

"Hei, kita tak akan bertemu kalau kau terus mengajakku berbicara."

...

"Baiklah. Jaa-nee."

Setelah selesai, Hinata melangkah kembali ke meja kerjanya dengan senyum merekah. Rencananya yang akan langsung pulang tergantikan dengan seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Bibirnya tak bisa berhenti untuk melengkungkan satu senyuman sampai-sampai Ia pun tak sadar jika rekan kerja yang beberapa menit lalu bercakap dengannya kini sudah tak lagi ditempat.

"Heh ? Dia sudah pulang ?"

"Apa Ino marah karena aku abaikan ?" Hinata hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekilas lalu dengan cepat meraih tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar kantor.

.

.

"Hinata, apa kau masih dikantor ?"

...

"Maaf ini mendadak, aku ada di cafe dekat kantormu. Kau bisa kesini sekarang ? Aku ingin bertemu."

...

"Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, jadi kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan menabrak orang sembarangan dijalanan."

...

"Ya aku tahu, kau memang bukan anak SMA lagi. Tapi bukan berarti aku salah kan jika mengkhawatirkanmu ?"

...

"Haha, kau ini. Yasudah, kita lanjutkan setelah bertemu. Jaa."

...

Dirinya menghela nafas pelan. Awalnya Ia tak ingin berbicara seperti ini, tak ingin menghadirkan banyak percakapan pada sang gadis. Tapi dirinya langsung lepas kendali saat mendengar suara yang begitu Ia rindukan. Ia seperti tertarik pada poros yang terpusat pada gadis itu, Hinata.

Satu tahun belakangan ini mereka berdua mulai bekerja pada perusahaan yang berbeda. Tempat kerja yang berbeda membuat keduanya hampir jarang bertemu sapa. Tapi meskipun begitu, keduanya tetap saling berkomunikasi, walau hanya sekedar berbicara melalui telepon.

.

.

 _ **Ting**_

Bunyi lonceng yang menandakan pintu cafe terbuka membuat lamunan sang lelaki terbuyar. Dengan cepat Ia menoleh kearah pintu dan seketika Ia tersenyum tipis pada perempuan yang tengah melangkah kearahnya.

"Hinata, kau lama sekali. Apa jarak kantormu kesini terlalu jauh ?" Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya tanda tengah 'ngambek' saat Hinata langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Hinata langsung mengernyit mendengar penuturan sang lelaki yang masih dibalut dengan pakaian kantoran yang sama sepertinya saat ini.

"Apa sebegitu lamanya kau menunggu? Kau baru menghubungiku 20 menit yang lalu. Dan aku berjalan keluar 5 menit setelahnya."

Merasa jawaban sang kekasih sarat akan rasa tak terima, sang lelaki hanya menghela nafas pelan. _Mungkin memang bukan saatnya untuk bercanda._

"Hei, jangan dibawa serius. Aku hanya bercanda."

Si lelaki seketika memasang mode _halus_ ketika merasakan aura gadis didepannya seperti akan marah. Padahal dirinya memang bercanda, tapi malah dianggap serius.

"Bukannya kau ingin bertemu denganku ? Itu artinya kau merindukanku, kan ?"

"Ya, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sang lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya ini menjadi tak berkutik saat Ia dalam mode _tidak ingin dibantah._ Kekasihnya ini memang lucu, padahal awalnya si lelaki yang ingin _ngambek_ , tapi malah berakhir dengan Hinata yang berbalik marah.

"Jadi, apa kita akan memesan makanan?"

Hinata langsung mencari topik lain sesaat setelahnya. Ia pikir kekasihnya itu belum memesan makanan karena menunggunya. Tapi setelah beberapa percakapan, mereka belum juga memesan. Dan tepat setelah Hinata berbicara, air muka lelaki itu seketika berubah.

Hinata hanya diam saat lelaki dihadapannya tak merespon ucapannya. Dirinya semakin bingung saat malah ditatap dengan pandangan yang Ia tak mengerti.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Hinata angkat bicara. Dirinya sadar, aura sekitar mereka menjadi berbeda.

"Kiba-kun ?"

"Aku ingin kita putus."

 _ **Flashback off**_

.

.

Apa yang sudah dirinya lakukan ? Coba jelaskan dimana letak kesalahan Hinata saat ini. Sebab apa hingga hubungan yang mereka jalin selama hampir 3 tahun berakhir dengan mudahnya ? Semudah saat kau datang ke cafe, duduk, lalu kau diputuskan begitu saja dengan alasan yang ah, entahlah. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri saat ini.

Awalnya hubungan ini memang hanya diperjuangkan oleh Kiba, dimana saat itu Hinata tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap kekasihnya yang sudah berlabel _mantan_ beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi namanya seorang perempuan siapa yang tak jatuh hatinya saat ada lelaki yang benar-benar tulus menyayanginya, serius untuk menatap masa depan bersama dan pada akhirnya Hinata menyerah. Menyerah untuk jatuh pada pelukan sang lelaki bersurai coklat bernama Kiba, teman satu kampus yang Ia kenal di semester akhir masa kuliahnya.

Perjuangan Kiba dan rasa menyerah Hinata tak sia-sia. Hubungan mereka terus berlanjut hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya. Hinata semakin yakin bahwa Kiba adalah masa depannya, dimana hatinya merasa penuh saat mereka berdua telah merancang masa depan bersama, mengingat usia keduanya sudah cukup untuk memasuki jenjang yang lebih tinggi-pernikahan.

Ditambah keduanya bahkan sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap. Hinata yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan asing dan Kiba yang menjadi supervisor di perusahaan periklanan. Membuat keduanya semakin mantap untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Namun rancangan itu hanyalah ekspektasi saat ini, bahkan sudah tak lagi dapat dikategorikan sebuah harapan. Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa, 23 tahun bukan lagi usia untuk putus cinta lalu mencari yang baru kemudian putus lalu berlabuh pada yang lain. Hidupnya terlalu sibuk hanya untuk itu.

Tapi karena sudah sama-sama dewasa lah Hinata tidak bertindak bak remaja labil yang meneriakkan kekasihnya saat diminta putus, lalu orang-orang melihat mereka dan Hinata menampar sang kekasih untuk membuatnya malu didepan banyak orang. Membuatnya menyesal karena sudah memutuskannya begitu saja.

Tidak, Hinata tidak bertingkah seperti itu. Sesaat Ia hanya terdiam, wajahnya tak dapat dibaca bahkan tenggorokannya seolah tercekik tak mampu bersuara.

 _ **Flashback on**_

"Aku ingin kita putus." Itu kalimat sama yang sudah diulang dua kali oleh Kiba, mencoba menyadarkan Hinata saat itu. Barulah Hinata tersentak dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Apa karena kita sudah jarang bertemu ?" Hinata bergumam tanpa melepas pandangan nanarnya pada Kiba. Sementara sang lelaki hanya memasang wajah datar. Lalu Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku akan menikah dengan perempuan yang Ibu kenalkan padaku. Kami sudah bertunangan beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku menyayangi Ibuku, aku minta maaf."

 _Oh, jadi karena perempuan lain_.

Penjelasan yang singkat, padat, dan jelas. Hah, Hinata semakin pusing mendengar penuturan sang mantan. Jika sudah seperti ini, apa yang harus Hinata perjuangkan lagi ?

Apa dirinya harus bertemu dengan Ibu Kiba lalu memprotes wanita itu karena tak terima jika kekasihnya akan dijodohkan dengan perempuan lain bahkan disaat sang kekasih sudah mempunyai pujaan hati ?

Sekuat hati Hinata menahan bulir matanya yang mencoba untuk lolos dari netranya. Pandangannya menunduk, mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia harus cepat menyelesaikan ini. Jari-jari kakinya sudah gatal ingin angkat kaki sekarang.

"Aku hargai perasaan sayangmu terhadap Ibumu. Tapi, aku tak habis pikir ini berakhir begitu saja."

Hinata merasa dirinya hebat karena mampu berbicara dengan nada datar bahkan disaat hatinya merasa berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku coba terima keputusanmu." Sesaat setelahnya Ia meraih tas kerjanya diatas meja yang membatasi keduanya lalu berdiri, pandangannya tak terlepas pada sang mantan sedetik pun.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Aku harap kalian berbahagia." Dan Hinata pun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum tipis serta netra yang sudah berkaca. Dengan cepat Ia melangkan keluar cafe.

Disaat bersamaan, sang mantan mengejar Hinata yang masih belum jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Hinata, tunggu !"

Kiba meraih pergelangan Hinata saat gadis itu baru tiba di depan pintu dan akan segera keluar. Keduanya terdiam dengan Hinata yang masih menatap kedepan.

"Kita masih bisa berteman kan ?" Kiba berujar lirih. Sesaat genggamannya pada pergelangan Hinata melepas, dibarengi dengan Hinata yang memutar tubuhnya kedepan hingga keduanya berhadapan.

"Tentu. Kita masih bisa berteman." Hinata tak mengubah nada suaranya. Datar tanpa intonasi yang menunjukkan seakan tengah terluka, padahal hatinya ingin segera menenangkan diri. Terlalu bergejolak nyeri ketika lagi-lagi netra amethyst nya menatap netra coklat yang saat ini sudah milik perempuan lain.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat Kiba tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya Ia dan Hinata masih bisa menjalin hubungan pertemanan saat ini. Dirinya belum benar-benar siap jika harus memutuskan kontak dengan sang mantan kekasih.

"Kalau begitu, ayo aku antar pu-"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Hinata segera memotong ucapan sang lelaki dan sesaat melihat jam di tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Bukan Hinata sok berani untuk pulang sendirian di malam yang mulai larut, tapi-

"Aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak diantar pulang oleh lelaki yang sudah bertunangan dengan gadis lain, Inuzuka-san."

 _ **Flashbacl off**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author's note :**

Hai ! Saya balik lagi dengan fanfic baru thehe. Ini fanfic keempat yang saya publish di ffn. Mengenai cerita, ceritanya bakal pasaran tapi mudah-mudahan gak murahan (apa bedanya?). Buat yang sudah baca, chapter 1 memang lebih banyak saya bikin alur flashbacknya, menceritakan Hinata yang diputusin sama Kiba. Yah namanya putus cinta, Hinata sedikit galau merasa tak terima.

Ceritanya gak bakal ada konflik yang terlalu berat kok, karena saya juga belum lihai bikin yang begituan. Dan chapternya juga gak bakal banyak-banyak. Rencana sih bakal bikin 5-6 chapter. Tapi baru rencana, semuanya tergantung ide dan mood buat nulis :D

Doakan saja fanfic ini kelar sebelum lebaran karena kebetulan saya juga lagi libur kuliah sampai agustus. Jadi kesempatan buat nulis bisa dibilang lumayan banyak, tapi lagi-lagi semuanya bakal balik ke ide yang gak bisa ditebak kapan datangnya. Dan untuk chapter permulaan saya harap kalian suka, walaupun menurut saya feel galaunya masih kurang greget. Dan jangan lupakan typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

By the way, akhir-akhir ini entah perasaan saya aja atau bagaimana, fanfic Naruhina lagi krisis (ya nggak?). Kadang aku suka menunggu fanfic-fanfic baru Naruhina yang dipublish sama author lain, tapi saya mikirnya gak selamanya author-author tsb punya waktu untuk publish cerita baru ataupun update cerita mereka, dan akhirnya jatuh pada fanfic yang saya baca berulang-ulang kali.

Saya juga mikir, daripada menunggu terus-terusan tanpa kepastian (?) ya lebih baik kita sendiri yang memulai bikin cerita dan meramaikannya lagi. Ah saya kebanyakan cerita kan jadinya -_-

Anyway, saya tunggu review buat kalian yang sudah baca, sebagai penyemangat saya buat nulis chapter kedua :) Oh ya, selamat berpuasa juga buat yang menjalankan, semoga tahan sampai beduk maghrib, ya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, semoga ramadhan tahun ini berkah. Aamin.

.

.

 **See you at 2nd!**

 _ **Kousaka Reina**_

 _ **June, 2016**_


End file.
